


Sunny Side Up

by Wildwolf7304



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildwolf7304/pseuds/Wildwolf7304
Summary: A one shot with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on a lazy morning.
Relationships: Sideswipe (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Sunstreaker (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Sunny Side Up

Waking up with the twins was the best. Opening my eye's slowly to see the honey-golden rays of the sun filtering through the blinds and warm my skin was wonderful. 

Craning my neck behind me I was met with messy blond hair. Sunstreaker was breathing steadily his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me in close to him. His breath tickled my neck and wisp of hairs brushed against every time he breathed. Turning to the other side I was met with silver hair. 

Sideswipe was a little less graceful. His mouth was open a soft snore filling the room. His silver hair was swept messily over his face and his arms where wrapped more around my chest. I wiggled trying to get out of the human sandwich. After achieving that I rubbed my eye's yawning and walking to the kitchen.

Setting the coffee pot on I pulled a pan out and grabbed a few eggs. I was watching them when a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"Why did you leave bed." Sunstreakers voice was laced with sleep making it even deeper and raspy. "We have work silly." I giggled and flipped the eggs.

"Call in sick."

"Sunstreaker. I called in sick last week. If I call in sick again Lennox will send me to Ratchet." Sunny's groan made me laugh. "Fine." He grunted and let go of my waist. As I flipped the eggs again and got ready to put them up my shoulders where turned.

I hummed as Sideswipe placed a good morning kiss on my lips. He leaned back and smiled. "Morning!" He chirped. Total opposite of his brother Sideswipe was a morning person. I smiled but sniffed and turned around eye's wide. The eggs where burnt. I groaned and slid them onto my plate.

"Come back to bed with us?" Sideswipe asked and both he and Sunstreaker pouted a bit. I sighed and looked at the burnt eggs.

"Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Stay amazing~


End file.
